Benutzer Diskussion:D(G) Dragon
Willkommen! Hi DarkPain14 - wir freuen uns, dass Naruto Fantasy RPG Wiki jetzt Teil der Wikia-Gemeinschaft ist! Jetzt hast du eine ganze Webseite, die du mit Informationen, Bildern und Videos über dein Thema füllen kannst. Aber im Moment gibt es nur leere Seiten, die dich anstarren... Gruselig, nicht wahr? Hier einige Anregungen, wie du anfangen kannst. * Stelle dein Thema vor - auf der Hauptseite. Diese Seite ist deine Chance, den Lesern alles über dein Thema zu verraten. Schreib so viel du willst! Deine Beschreibung kann zu allen wichtigen Seiten im Wiki verlinken. * Erstelle einige neue Seiten - nur ein oder zwei Sätze um anzufangen. Lass dich nicht von den leeren Seiten unterkriegen! Ein wiki ist eine Webseite wo du immerwieder Dinge hinzufügen oder ändern kannst. Du kannst auch Bilder und Videos auf die Hauptseite packen, um sie ineressanter zu machen. Und im Anschluss mach einfach weiter! Leute mögen große Wikis, wenn man viel entdecken kann. Also füg weiterhin Inhalte hinzu, und du wirst neue Leser und Benutzer anziehen. Es gibt viel zu tun, aber sei unbesorgt - heute ist dein erster Tag, und du hast genügend Zeit. Jedes Wiki fängt auf die selbe Weise an - es braucht nur ein bisschen Zeit, und nach den ersten paar Seiten, und einer Weile wird das Wiki zu einer großen, oftbesuchten Seite anwachsen. Falls du Hilfe benötigst (und glaub mir: die haben wir alle gebraucht) findest du unsere umfangreichen englischen Hilfe-Seiten unter Help Wikia. Oder wirf einmal einen Blick in die stetig wachsende Zahl deutschsprachiger Hilfeseiten. Wenn du weitere Hilfe brauchst, kannst du *uns eine Mail über unser schreiben, *unseren #wikia Live-Chat besuchen, *oder bei allem rund um Logo, Skin und das Admin sein Wikia Support (deutschsprachig) besuchen. Genug der Begrüßung - jetzt kannst du mit dem Bearbeiten starten! :-) Wir freuen uns darauf dieses Projekt gedeihen zu sehen! Viel Erfolg, Tim Bartel kannst mir bescheid sagen wenn es soweit ist. habe die woche abends zeit freue mich scho auf a kampf mit dir pain88 23:20, 22. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ich werde erst heute abend damit anfangen können hab diese woche spätschicht bin etwa erst um 23.00 online pain88 12:44, 24. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Vorlagen hab mal eine Vorlage für benutzer erstellt und bei deiner Profilseite eine kategorie eingefügt ich würde vorschlagen das wir dann fiktive naruto charaktere erfinden die dann später kämpfen dürfen musst aber noch die vorlage für diese erstellen kannste mal bei Leya Uzumaki nachfragen ob sie interesse hat mit zu machen hat ne prima fantasy was man bei ihrem Profil sieht gruss..pain88 01:33, 25. Jan. 2011 (UTC) vielen dank für dein vertrauen ich kann erst wieder heute abend ab 23.00 on sein dann können wir alles weitere besprechen hab die Statistik bei Sayuri eingefügt sieht gut aus bin mir am Überlegen ob wir daraus eine Vorlage machen die bei den Charas eingefügt werden kann wobei wir bestimmen welche Werte jeder einzelne Chara am anfang bekommt. pain88 13:11, 26. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Hi darkpain soll ich euch parameter pics machen wie in der narutopedia? habe mal ein Logo gemacht das ich noch uploaden werde. kannst mir mal bescheid sagen was du davon hälst.- mfg -Pain88- Diskussion 22:03, 3.Feb. 2011 22:03, 3. Feb. 2011 (UTC) thumb|left Hi ich hab mich schon gewundert wer Roxas ist.Das Logo kannst du löschen war eh nur als Muster gedacht. ich probier mal den link den du angegeben hast. Ich habe gesehen das du bei gamepedia einen Counter erstellt hast. wenn er funktioniert könnte man den bei uns auch benutzen ? Sasori hat bei seinem Profil einen Tabelle die er ausklappen kann. könntest du mir die Vorlage- Quelltext auf meiner Testseite kopieren?- mfg -Pain88- Diskussion 16:28, 4.Feb. 2011 16:28, 4. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Chara wo hast du die bilder her sind die aus em spiel?- mfg -Pain88- Diskussion 16:36, 4.Feb. 2011 16:36, 4. Feb. 2011 (UTC) kannst du mir auch ein paar weibliche char-pics hochladen die ich verwenden kann? habe leider nur einen alten klapprigen PC mit dem ich keine Spiele dieser art spielen kann ist röchel seufz wegen speicher usw.- mfg -Pain88- Diskussion 16:49, 4.Feb. 2011 16:49, 4. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ja klar ich mach dann ein paar neue Charakter :-D- mfg -Pain88- Diskussion 17:02, 4.Feb. 2011 17:02, 4. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ok ich schau mich mal da um- war schon mal als besucher da - mfg -Pain88- Diskussion 17:21, 4.Feb. 2011 17:21, 4. Feb. 2011 (UTC) du bist wie ich scheinbar übermüdet. passiert mir bei der arbeit eben andauernd. solltest mal einen tag komplett abschalten und entspannen hat mir meistens geholfen. was ich dich mal fragen wollte machst du wenn möglich abitur?- mfg -Pain88- Diskussion 20:06, 4.Feb. 2011 20:06, 4. Feb. 2011 (UTC) die bilder sind aller erste Sahne. dein charakter ebenso. muss meinen nochmal überarbeiten. werde später noch einen neuen erstellen. ps habe bei deinem ne kleine Rechtschr.korrektur gemacht.wenn du bei mir mal einen fehler findest kannste es auch ausbessern.- mfg -Pain88- Diskussion 19:58, 4.Feb. 2011 19:58, 4. Feb. 2011 (UTC) dann wünsche ich dir viel glück dabei- habs selber nur bis zur mittleren reife geschafft. wenn du mal probleme oder fragen hast kannste dich ruhig mal melden vielleicht kann man helfen dann noch viel spass :-)- mfg -Pain88- Diskussion 20:19, 4.Feb. 2011 20:19, 4. Feb. 2011 (UTC) bin 22 jahre alt habe bald birthday am 18.02 :-D - mfg -Pain88- Diskussion 20:53, 4.Feb. 2011 20:53, 4. Feb. 2011 (UTC) sieht sehr real - aus nicht übel - für welche figur willst du sie nehmen? ;-D - mfg -Pain88- Diskussion 20:59, 4.Feb. 2011 20:59, 4. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ich lade das bild down und werde es ein bischen bearbeiten und benutz es als poträt für mich ..xd - mfg -Pain88- Diskussion 21:14, 4.Feb. 2011 21:14, 4. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Hauptseite war eh nur als test gedacht - kannste jederzeit austauschen - hab nur keine idee was man nehmen könnte.:-D - mfg -Pain88- Diskussion 21:21, 4.Feb. 2011 21:21, 4. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ich habe yuna aus dem ff-wiki übernommen muss nur noch ihr profil überarbeiten und anpassen. mfg Pain88- Diskussion 20:24, 5.Feb. 2011 20:24, 5. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Yuna den nachnamen habe ich erfunden-werde aber noch die geschichte von ihr ändern um sie auf naruto anzupassen. mfg Pain88- Diskussion 20:35, 5.Feb. 2011 20:35, 5. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ---- habe Yuna jetzt umgeschrieben - ich glaube so dürfte es ok sein - kannst mir bescheid geben wenn dir noch etwas auffällt was man ändern könnte.Übrigens sind eure charakter gut gelungen. mfg Pain88- Diskussion 05:01, 6.Feb. 2011 05:01, 6. Feb. 2011 (UTC) LipiNoBakuha jo moin, hatten uns ja eben Im NP gesprochen. Ich hab hier ein Problem. Meine Geschichte geht bis Kapitel 14, aber wenn ich speichere, wird nur bis Kapitel 8 angezeigt. Auch weitere Infos ect werde nnicht angezeigt LipiNoBakuha 11:24, 6. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Ja, ich stell das alles jetzt ungespoilter rein, hat ja irgendwie auch keinen sinn. und steckbriefe lass ich vorerst weg. LipiNoBakuha 11:51, 6. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Hab jetzt nen eigenen Artikel dafür erstellt. Schlimm? Da kommen dann immer neue Artikel dazu.LipiNoBakuha 11:56, 6. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Ja, ich hab irgentwie wieder richtig Lust gekriegt, die weiterzuschreiben :D Vielleicht kommt heute Abend ein KapitelLipiNoBakuha 11:59, 6. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Achja, und mach dich auf viele Artikel zu allen möglichen Attacken, Chars etc gefasst. :D LipiNoBakuha 12:09, 6. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Admin? sag bloß, du hast mich wegen ein paar Artikeln zum Admin ernannt :p *Bescheidenheit 100%*. naja vielen dank jedenfalls :p. kannst ja mal dein feedback für die bisherigen Seiten geben LipiNoBakuha 13:18, 6. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Ach und: kannst du mir erklären wie man Artikel umbenennt? weil ich würde gerne VivaNoBakuha in Viva umbenennen LipiNoBakuha 13:21, 6. Feb. 2011 (UTC)